Eternal Savior
by Aurelia Rose
Summary: After being left behind, a young woman saves Severus, and leaves behind a golden locket. SS/OC Rated: M for later chapters. AU.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer ~ If I was J.K. Rowling I would be writing an 8th book instead of an epilogue, but sadly I'm not... Only own the plot + OC!_

_**Eternal Savior.**_

_**Prologue**_

The brooding man lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The raw marks on his necked itched excruciatingly. He twitched a few times, but that was all. The only thought that was going through his head was, 'Harry _fucking _Potter left me for dead and the rest of his group just stood their looking at me with pity. _Pity_' He would have scowled, but he did not have the strength. His eyes began to close, but he saw a figure that intrigued him. The man's vision was blurred. From what he could tell it, the figure was a young beautiful woman with dark hair. She was wearing a white dress, flowing softly in the wind. He saw a smile on her face as she knelt down to him and said, "I have been waiting for you to be free. Now you shall not die, Naracion".

The young woman lowered her head and pressed her lips to his. She moved against his lips slowly. After ten seconds or so all the snake venom had left his body. His neck had fully healed with only two faint scars from Nagini. His blood slowly replenished. The young woman moved away from and smiled as he soon fell into a deep sleep. She then fled into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**AN: **Review :)

- A. R.


	2. Chapter One

_**Eternal Savior**_

_**Chapter One **_

_December 21__st__ 1977_

A little girl was at King Cross station with her parents. They were visiting old friends and were taking a train to the countryside where their friends, the Dilks, lived. The girl wore a tan fur coat and little boots. The little girl saw a young man sitting on a bench. He had greasy black hair the covered white skin like a black curtain, by far he was the skinniest man she had ever seen and that was odd since she grew up in the fashion world. She looked at him curiously and walked over to him and sat down. He turned and looked at her with of look of disgust and curiosity. He could only see left side of her face. She smiled and said, "My name is Erin Vine. You're a wizard aren't you?"

He nodded.

"My mum is a witch, and my dad is a squib, but that woman over there is my stepmother. My mum disappeared the night I was cursed by an old sorceress. She said I won't be given my magic until 'on all hallows eve, the darkness arrives, when sadness strikes, your powers will rise' It was very horrible I miss my magic… I lost it when I was only three" she added.

"Why are you telling me all this? You don't even know me," the greasy haired man said.

"Oh, but I will know you Severus Snape," she answered and turned her head and he saw she had one bright blue eye, and her dark brown eye and gasped. The little girl walked to her parents and they disappeared in the crowd.

"Severus!" a young blonde haired man shouted in greeting, "Shall we go?"

"Indeed" the man answered quietly.

* * *

The first four chapters will be in small segments...

Press the Review button XD

-


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer ~ I do not own any of the Harry Potter Franchise that JKR has gratefully written. _

_**Eternal Savior**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_July 31__st__ 1980 _

The little girl, now nine years old sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. Her stepmother was about to have her first child. Erin saw her father open the door. He had a big smiled on his face.

"Do you want to meet your little sister?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. They walked to the elevator and went to the floor her stepmother was on. Her stepmother was holding a small blue bundle.

"Clemens Orion Vine, wonderful name isn't it? Almost as wonderful as your Miss Aireean Selene Vine!" her father said.

"Yes, Dad…"

* * *

_Exact Date Unknown.. (sometime after july 1980)._

"Severus. We have the found three boys born '_while the seventh month dies' _Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Clemens Vine".

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Press the Review Button ;D


	4. Chapter Three

__

Disclaimer ~ Do you really think I'd be doing fan fiction if I was JK Rowling??

_**Eternal Savior **_

_**Chapter Three**_

_October 31__st__ 1981_

_Halloween_

It was close to midnight. The pitter patter of rain could be heard. Candy was scattered across the ten year old's floor. She slept in her ballerina costume: a puffy, blue ballerina tutu, a white leotard, tights, and some classic ballerina slippers. After a few restless turns, she woke. She blinked a couple of time and rose from her bed rubbing her sleepy eyes. _Something doesn't feel right… _she thought. The girl put her head against the door and strained to listen. Her ear pressed against the door, she heard screaming. Slowly, she opened the door. The ten year old girl saw her father bloodied and bruised and her stepmother being dragged across the floor by two men with skeleton masks and black cloaks. A few others were torturing her father, while a man with long blonde hair held her little sister in his arms.

"Please, please let me go!" her stepmother shrieked.

"Shut up muggle bitch!" one of them shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"Hey! She was supposed to _my _prize Nott" a large man yelled.

Her stepmother eyes blanked. Aireean gasped, making the masked men turn towards her.

The blonde haired man said, "Kill her". Three of the masked men spells bounced harmlessly off her.

"Are you three so incompetent you can't manage a simple unforgivable?" the man drawled.

"_Imbeciles. _Shall I lay out the rules? You give me my sister _and_ my father and you will not die. Simple enough?" the girl said.

"Do you really believe you stand a chance against ten death eaters? A little squib girl. The idea is preposterous… wait did you just say your sister how-" the blonde haired man replied. He gave the girl to a tall thin man with black hair.

"Nott, Kill her," the large man yelled.

"Gladly. _Avada Kedavr_-AGH!" the man fell to the floor. The girl smiled as three more men fell.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the large man yelled. Aireean eyes glazed over when she saw her father drop to the floor.

"Give up yet?" the large man smirked.

"How 'bout you drop dead?" Aireean asked. The large man fell to the floor. The ten year old snapped her fingers and her sister flew into her arms. The masked men disappeared with a pop leaving her holding her sister. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Aireean looked as the clock stroke midnight.

"My magic is back…"she said.

* * *

**AN ~ **First of all, sorry for the long wait! I kept rewriting this chapter over and over I couldn't get it the way I wanted it to be... On a brighter note, there will be longer chapters from now on :) and will be in Aireean's POV, but there will be a few chapters that are in Snape's POV. Secondly, I wanted to thank those that have reviewed it makes me smile (and I believe the answer to the main question is answered in this chapter). Also, I need a beta so please message me if you would like to be the beta of this story. Lastly, press that review button! I 3 hearing your thoughts.

- Aurelia Rose


	5. Part One: Chapter One

_Disclaimer ~ Nope. still don't own it. _

_**Eternal Savior **_

_**Part One: Hogwarts Years**_

_**Chapter One: A.**_

_November 1__st__ 1981_

Ice cold water woke me from my slumber. I spewed water everywhere and began coughing.

"Sorry, Nothin' else would wake yeh up" a very big hairy man said. He was crouching down since it seems he was much too tall for ceiling. He also held an umbrella in his hand. I looked at him for a moment and knew he was no danger and why he was here.

"You could have tried my alarm clock less then two feet away! It's at least five in the morning" My reply was muffled by the pillow I pulled over my head. The big man pulled the pillow from my hands.

"What did yeh say? I couldn't hear yeh" he asked.

"Um. Nothing of concern, I-I just need a moment. I'm not a morning person per say…" I replied as I stretched out my arms. He nodded and then started to back away. He tripped and fell on my blue chair which collapsed under weight. I put my face in my hands and sighed.

"Er. Sorry 'bout that" he said as he managed to get up from the broken chair.

"It's fine Mister…?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeh can call me Hagrid though" he replied proudly.

"Hogwarts… My father has mentioned it once or twice…" I replied. While listening I looked at my little sister still under the covers. Her bright brown eyes were looking straight at me. (_He had before the old hag had cursed me; I actually remember when he first told me about it. His tone was regretful with smidge of jealously, but still he was happy that I would be able to go. Imagine, if you will, his reaction when he found I turned into a squib_).

"Its fine school, it is! Best one there is" he added, "Has the finest headmaster they 'ave ever had. Albus Dumbledore!"

"That's all well and good, but-"

"I can't believe I fergot mention how sorry I am about yer loss!"

"It's fine. Um. Hagrid"

"'Right then. Yeh better get yer stuff together. We be heading to Hogwarts" he said slowly. I nodded and opened my suitcase. Then I grabbed some of my sister's things such as her bear blanket and then some of my own clothes and books. Then I placed them on my bed. Hagrid shrunk them down with his umbrella and placed them all on in my small purple suitcase.

"I should probably change…" I said. I snapped my fingers and was out of my ballerina princess costume and into a navy blue dress and white stockings. My little sister in my arms, we left my old home. I knew I would never see it again. When we arrived at Hogwarts I couldn't help, but be in awe. The colossal castle looked the way I had dreamt it to be. Once inside I looked at some of the paintings and smiled. Some replied, "Can't wait to see you next year!" While others said, "What are you smilin' at?"

"Hagrid, what time is it?" I asked.

"Almost nine o' clock, everyone should be in class at this time," he said. At the stairs he said, "Watch yer step, the stairs change,"

"Oh. Okay,"

We finally made it to a statue at and end of a hallway. To which Hagrid spoke, "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids"

(_I couldn't help, but laugh… but really would you __**not**__ laugh?_)

We walked up onto the spinning staircase. A man with twinkling blue eyes stood by the door.

"Why don't you come in Miss Vine? Hagrid, you are free to go" he asked. I nodded and continued onward while Hagrid left. In the front of his office he had a table filled with bowls of small candies. A smile graced my lips when I saw he had lime drops. Most only had lemon drops. I never had cared for those.

"Would you care for some candy?"

"Yes, please. Lime drop?" he nodded and handed me one. He offered me a chair and sat down.

"Miss Vine, with the situation at hand, you'll have to change your name and you and your sister will have to be sent to a good friend of mine. You'll live with them until you will be going to school here. The same applies to your sister"

"I shouldn't say I'm surprised… am I allowed to choose my name?"

"Depends on the name…"

"Jacqueline Bruyere. My friends have said I look I am from France"

"Very well. What would your sister's name be?"

"Juliette Bruyere"

"Alright. Now I believe you should meet your new guardians," he said. The old man smiled and held me and my sister. We disappeared with a pop. Apparating is a rather strange experience. For those who have a weak stomach, I don't recommend it. I don't have a weak stomach, so it was only mildly uncomfortable. We landed in front of muggle home. He knocked on the door and a young woman with black hair answered with a bright cheery smile.

"Albus!" she exclaimed.

* * *

I know. I'm horrible. I'll give you a hint. she's **not** an OC. Guess who it is?

- Aurelia Rose


	6. Part One: Chapter Two

_Disclaimer ~ I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful creation. Only own plot + OCs._

**Eternal Savior**

_**Part One A:**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"Andromeda dear, you're looking very well. How's Nymphadora?" he said. I looked at lady closely and knew she was good so I smiled warmly at her.

"Wonderful! Today she decided to have bright blue hair" she added, "What are you standing out there for? Come inside"

Once inside, I had to say she had good taste. I don't know how to describe it was just homey and pretty. We sat on a comfy leather sofa.

"Now, what is your name dear?"

"Jacqueline Bruyere. My sister's name is Juliette"

"I am Andromeda Tonks, but you can call me Andy" I smiled.

"It is time I go. I'll see you at Hogwart's Miss Bruyere" Albus said.

"Can't wait" I said. He put little my little sister in Andy's arms and left.

"Now I only had a few hours to get ready for you, but I guess it's a good there is magic hmm? Now you'll have to share with Nymphadora, but she actually doesn't mind. She's rather ecstatic at the idea of having a big sister" she said, "Juliette will have her own room. Uh. Why don't I just show you?"

The black-haired woman grabbed my hand and took me down a long hallway to the staircase. Upstairs, we went to the third door on the right. When inside I saw two beds on either side, one held a little girl a few years younger then me.

"Hello, I'm Jacqueline. You must be Nymphadora" I said as I held out my hand. She scowled at the mention of her name and stood up.

"Please don't call me that,"

"Then what should I call you? Your middle name?"

"My middle name is Cassiopeia. I would rather you not call me that either"

"Then how about Cassie"

"Hmm… alright you can call me Cassie"

"Wonderful. Now that that's settled, I'm guessing the bed on the right is yours and the one on the left is mine?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Lovely. You two are getting along beautifully and this little one seems due for a nap. I'll leave you two to talk" she said and left me with Cassie.

"So I hear you're a metamorphmagous,"

"Mhmm"

"That's pretty cool"

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but how did you get that star tattoo on your eye?"

"What? I don't have a star tattoo on my eye"

"Um… yes you do" she said. I walked to the mirror on her side and saw she was right. I had a star over my eye, but it wasn't a tattoo. It was like a bright silver mark. I must have got it last night… Huh… I guess it looks cool? Usually people would comment on my dimple on my left cheek. I guess now people would ask me about the star. Also my eyes were both dark brown. I shrugged and grabbed my favorite book from my bag. The book kept my interest until I fell asleep, book still in hand.

* * *

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! SMACK!_

"Stupid alarm" Cassie said aloud. I noticed her hair was pale blonde today.

"No kidding" I said.

"Hey sleepy heads get up and get dressed. We're going to Diagon Alley" I groaned, but still got out of bed and looked in the mirror. My dark brown wavy hair looked like a rat's nest.

"My mom has some Sleakeazy stuff you could use" Cassie said.

"Really? You don't think she'll mind?"

"Not at all. I'll go get it"

The seven year old girl ran out of the room leaving a few moments of peace for me. I remember the day before yesterday vividly. The tortured screams, broken glass spinning in the air, the men with the skeleton masks cackling madly, and the bright green light. The blank orbs of my father staring back at me making me feel like I failed. The only reason I wouldn't want to join them is my little sister. Only a small infant, but I wanted to protect her from well, everything, whether it be bullies, the skeleton men, or impure things.

Cassie walked in, breaking my reverie.

"Here you go" she said as she handed me the bottle. First I brushed my mass of curls and squeezed some of the hair product in my hand and worked it through my hair until it was silky smooth.

"Thank you"

"No problem" she replied. Inside my suitcase, I grabbed a dark green polo and a pair of jeans. Quickly, I put them on and ran downstairs. The aroma of eggs and bacon hit my nose. I followed the scent until I found a man making scrambled eggs on the stove.

"Ah. You must be Jacqueline. I'm Andy's husband, Ted Tonks" he said. He waved his hand making the eggs and bacon fly over to the plates on the counter. He held his hand out to me. I took it.

"Andy told me you and Dora are going shopping. That should be fun" I nodded, "have you ever been to Diagon Alley?"

"Nope"

"You'll find and interesting place. I remember going there for the first time"

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Mhmm"

"What is like?"  
"Magical," he laughed then continued, "In every sense of the word. I remember waiting to get sorted–"

"Into houses?"

"Yes. There are four houses to get sorted into: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I was sorted into Hufflepuff. I-I sort of hope Hufflepuff is the house Dora's sorted into, but don't tell Andy that…"

"What are the houses like exactly… why are the people sorted into specific houses?"

"By your traits, you'll be sorted into a specific house. I've always been rather good at cooking and that is a Hufflepuff trait, but Andy is very wise, a Ravenclaw trait. Gryffindor is for the brave and chivalrous. Slytherin is for the rather… ambitious sort"

"I wonder what house I'll be sorted into…"

"You'll have to wait until this fall" he said. _Such a long time to wait. _

"Come on you two. You'll have plenty of time to talk later" Andy said. I just realized Cassie, my sister, and her were already sitting down and eating. There plates were almost empty.

"Yes, my lady" he mocked. He bowed before he sat down which made me smile. I sat and began to eat as quickly as I could, it wasn't exactly very lady-like, but I didn't want to keep Andy and Cassie waiting. In about three minute's time, I had finished.

"You ready to go?" Andy asked. I nodded.

"We'll have to take the floo as we can't apparate with four people" she said.

"Have you used the floo before?" Cassie asked.

"No" I said quickly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. Come on I'll show you how" Andy grabbed my hand and had me stand in their fireplace.

"Grab a handful of floo powder. Then all you do is say, 'Diagon Alley' clearly, that is key. Then immediately drop the floo powder," Andy instructed me.

"Alright" I said. I grabbed a handful of floo powder from the bowl.

"Diagon Alley!" I exclaimed and dropped the floo powder. Soon enough, I landed with a thud in another fireplace. Soot covered my hair and face. I got up and took in my surroundings. It seemed I was outside, _a fireplace outside? Odd…_, a bunch of people were walking to and fro. They wore these strange robes, some wore pointy hats. It was all so… _strange. _I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped.

"It's just me" I heard Cassie say. Her mother stood behind her, my sister in her arms.

"Come on you two. We need to go to Twilfit and Tattings" Andy said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a clothing shop" Cassie piped in.

"Oh… well, I suppose I need some witches' clothes" I said. Andy smiled at me and nodded she took both my hand and Cassie's hand. On the way to Twilfit and Tattings, I saw a multitude of interesting stores, Ollivander's, Gringott's Wizard Bank, Flourish and Blott's (which definitely caught my attention), Eeylops Owl Emporium, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. Twilfit and Tattings happened to be right next to the Quality Quidditch Supplies. Twilfit and Tattings reminded me of Sax Fifth Avenue. Before my sister was born we used to travel all the time to Fashion Shows. Some were in New York, Paris, and Las Vegas. When we were in New York we stopped there to quench my step-mother's curiosity. My dad cringed at the thought of her buying too many things there. Me, I just looked around with her. It wasn't like there were many things I could get at the time. Everything was so… pretty. There was a long flowing dress that reminded me of the one my mom used to wear. It was dark blue; it reminded me of the night sky. Shimmering, splendid, I felt like I could see her. Her smiling at me and saying you'll look just a pretty one day. I hope that's true.

Unlike Sax Fifth Avenue, they did sell a lot of kid and teenage things, but it was at the complete opposite side of the store. Attentively, I opened the door, a bell singaled our entrance to a short, grey haired man. He came from behind the counter and stood in front of Andromeda. He smiled.

"Andromeda, darling, what is it you need today?" he asked.

"Well, Dora needs a two new winter robes one in black the other in navy and Jacqueline needs well, the whole shebang" she replied. I would have blushed, but well, I can't, at least not unless I play a sport of some sort, but otherwise I don't turn red. Instead I averted my eyes and crossed my arms, slowly teetering on my toes.

"Oh! What fun. Let's start with Miss Tonks here" he said. He led her by the shoulders to stand on a footstool.

"Now stand up straight" he instructed. Andy and I sat down it to rather comfy green chairs. Some of my anxiety went away.

"Are her measurements the same?" he asked.

"She grew a few inches" Andy said. He nodded.

"Delfao!" he said. A small elfish creature appeared before him.

"Yes, master" the elfish creature said timidly.

"Grab number 403 color 2 and 4" he said to the creature. The small elfish like creature snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Now I have managed to make a new cloth that morphs when she morphs, but not when she grows naturally" he said.

"Really? That's lovely… but how much?"

"Eh, it's more expensive then the usual 70 galleons. About 120 galleons each"

"Um… Yes, yes that's fine" she said. Cassie beamed at her and said, "Thank you mum"

If she had the chance, I knew she would have skipped gleefully; her hair would continuously change to bright colors. Delfao suddenly popped out of nowhere, startling me. He handed the robe to the tailor and bowed before snapping his fingers and once again disappearing. The man pulled his wand out and muttered a spell of sorts under his breath. The robe appeared onto Cassie, it fit perfectly. He flicked his wand again and the robe appeared on the chair.

"Your turn" Cassie said and jumped off the stool. _Great… _

"Uh. Fun" I said apprehensively.

"Don't worry. Signor Palladino will _not_ poke you with needles like other tailors," she said. That eased a lot of my anxiety, but to tell you the truth even just _mentioning _needles bothered me. You know how some little kids would kick and scream when they would get their shots? Well, I sort of threw up everytime I went to get a shot or if I saw blood it would make me nauseous (thankfully I got over that fear about two years ago).

Before steeping onto the stool, I took a deep, quaking, breath. _One, Two, Three_ and I relaxed, at least for the moment, and stepped onto the stool. I let the man take my measurements.

"Delfao," Signor called out. The elfish creature appeared before him.

"The whole collection, both winter and early spring, but no school robes, we will deal with those later" Signor said. Delfao bowed and winked out.

"What is some of the basic things she will need?"

"Hmm… Black and navy winter robes, spring robe in light grey, a few jumpers, stockings, shoes, and a formal dress" Andy said. The man nodded, and in matter of moments the elfish creature appeared in front of Signor Palladino, clothes were piled in his hands. Looking like they were about to fall, Signor waved his wand and the clothes appeared on some racks in the corner. He waved his wand and a grey robe appeared on me. _Colonialish? Okay then… _I was also wearing some black stockings and Mary Janes with a blue jumper. Though, I had to admit it looked kind of cute, in an odd sort of way. I nodded and smiled. He waved his wand and another outfit appeared on me. This continued for another two hours or so until I tried on a maroon dress that flowed outward from my waist. I wore a pair of black ballet flats.

"Perfect," Andy said. A smile graced my lips when I starting twirling around.

"Alright. That was the last one, so the total would 2573 galleons. It would be more, but you are a very beloved customer" he said. After he flicked his wand, my old clothes appeared on me.

After paying, we grabbed our bags with my shrunken clothes within them, but before we left I stopped in front of a store called Magical Menagerie. There was a pretty raven on a branch. The bird's eyes shifted towards mine and he squawked. Ignoring, Andy's calling of my name, I walked toward it and ruffled its feathers. The raven squawked happily.

"The birds has taken a liking to you, he 'as. He usually would bite you if you tried to pet him," one of the employees said.

"Jacqueline? Aren't you listening? We have to – Oh, hello" Andy said irately.

" 'ello miss. Do you want to get the bird? It will only cost you 15 galleons"

"No, thank – wait did you just 15 galleons? That cheap?"

"Mhmm. She's a rather feisty one, most don't get along with her, but your daughter here has"

"Um. We'll take the raven" Andy said. She grabbed fifteen galleons from her pocket and handed it to the man. The man waved his wand allowing the bird to perch on my arm. Once back at the house, I decided to name the raven Aza.

* * *

**AN: **Happy Early Thanksgiving Everyone! Okay so there is a lot of people who read this story that don't _review_. I really do enjoy your feedback, so review, even if it's only a sentence long. And for those that have reviewed I thank you.

- Aurelia Rose


	7. Part One: Chapter Three

_Disclaimer ~ I do not own any of JK Rowlings lovely Harry Potter world she has graciously give us, but I do own the plot + OCs!_

_**Eternal Savior**_

_**Part One A:**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_July 31__st__ 1982_

"Happy Birthday princess!" I said. My little sister smiled at me and nodded proudly. She had a bow in her hair, and was sucking her thumb. Her hair had grown longer and had was still as curly as ever. Sesame Street party decorations surrounded us.

"Ow!" Cassie said as she rubbed the back of her head. We turned towards Julie where she smirked at us from her high chair.

"Merlin, she has gotten so big" Andy said. I nodded in agreement.

"Cake?" Cassie asked. The metamorphagous stumbled into her chair face first. She blushed.

"Yes Dora, it seems Julie and you have a taste for chocolate" Ted said. He had the chocolate cake on the table in front of us. He flicked his wand and a muggle candle shaped like a two shined brightly.

"Make a wish and blow out the candle lil' sis" I exclaimed. Of course, she attempted to blow the candle out, but when that didn't happen, Cassie and I blew out the candle instead. We all clapped and said, "Yay!"

Teddy brought out the small double decker chocolate cake. Which Cassie and Juliette were salivating over, me, well I prefer vanilla.

"Cake!" Juliette says aloud.

"Figures…" I said. Teddy smirked as if saying _who would blame her? _Then he began cutting the cake into small pieces, passing a slice to each of us. I muttered a small no thank you when he offered a slice to me and went straight for the wizard camera, taking picture after picture of my sister's chocolate covered face (_I'm so saving those for later_). She looked at me grumpily and said, "Wait 'til I'm pwetty"

We all laughed. After the pictures I grabbed her presents and with some help ripping off the paper. The toddler found a magical train from Andy and Cassie (_which_ _I knew Cassie would trip over, a lot_), a mini-broom from Teddy, and some fairytale books from me. The little girl clapped gleefully at the sight. It was a cute sight for sure; her shoulder length curly hair and smile could brighten up a whole room. We looked almost exactly alike except for our eye shape and color and skin color, mine being ivory, while hers was a pale white, pale enough to see her veins. We both had one dimple that looks like someone put a dent on the side of our face, but mine is on my left cheek, while hers is on her right. It's rather strange considering we are only half-sisters. I have my mom's eyes, skin color, and smile. The same applies to my sister and her mom.

When time came for us to put my sister in her bed to sleep, I carried her into her toddler bed, which has magical protection of course, and draped her 'bear blanket' over her. Slowing tiptoeing out of the room, I managed to close the door without awaking the light sleeper.

"She's so precocious" Andy said. I jumped and gasped.

"You gave me a fright" I said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to" she said.

"'s ok"

"As I was saying, she's a rather precocious child"

"Do you think we should start her in school early?"

"No, I believe she would just want to be a normal child, especially after being an accidental chosen one. Maybe have her spend time over the summer with Albus. Schooling her in things that won't be taught in school, like occlumency, legilmency, and spell making. So she could be challenged, because she's already reading like a second grader and the 1000+ muggle puzzles don't challenge her anymore"

"That makes sense… perhaps I should teach her some of basic spells I learn? Get a potion-making kit? Obviously, I wouldn't give or teach her these things until she's four or five"

"I just… wow. She's perfectly behaved all the time, she acts like a kid sometimes, but other times she acts just like a mini-adult. Merlin"

"So do you want to owl Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I'll just ask if he would mind having some lessons for Juliette next summer" Andy said. She headed down the stairs to send the letter leaving me to go to my room. From my nightstand, I grabbed the book Teddy had gotten me for my birthday, _Rare Beings_ by Odin. Unfortunately, I hadn't exactly started it yet, as I have been reading the ton of books Teddy and Andy already have in their library, but as it's been almost two months now since Teddy has given me this book, I decided it's time to start reading it.

_Chapter One: Mermaids_

_The creatures that are known today are actually a cousin of sorts. The true mermaids actually are rather beautiful beings that have been extinct, due to muggle pollution. These beings are similar to ourselves as they have the same upper body structure as we have, but they have a scaly tail instead of legs. Mermaids do not do magic. At least, not our kind of magic. They have enchanting powers that would lure sailors off their ships, and into the ocean to drown (similarily to sirens), but unlike sirens they only did this to unkind sailors. _

_Mermaids originated along the coasts of Europe and Austrailia. -_

"Lights out! Off the bed" Andy shouted from outside my room. Cassie opened the door, already ready for bed. By the time she was asleep, I had just began to go into my bed. My thoughts were set on Hogwarts. (_Thirty-One more days to go_)

* * *

**AN: **Next chapter! Sorry for posting so late, and for a short chapter. I've been dealing with my book being published, theatre things, training for soccer, and finals. On the bright side, the next chapter is going to be way longer. **Review!**

- Aurelia Rose


	8. Part One: Chapter Four

_Disclaimer ~ Oh, yeah! I'm totally J.K. Rowling (saying this sarcastically). Nope, don't own it. Just own the plot + OCs._

_**Eternal Savior**_

_**Part One A:**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_Flashback to a few weeks prior_

During breakfast time, an owl flew to the center of our dining table. A letter was in its beak.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cassie asked. My hand reached out toward the letter, and a smile graced my lips. On the back there was Hogwarts emblem, and on the front was:

_Jacqueline Bruyere_

_The Second Largest Bedroom_

_14 Town Street Road_

_Staines_

_Surrey_

"Are you not going to open it? Or are you going to stare at it for a few minutes…?" Andy said.

"Sorry, I just, wow" I said. Inside, there was a letter that said:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Bruyere,_

_We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

_Another Flashback_

Soon after, I found I couldn't bring Aza nor could I bring my broom. Upset, that I couldn't bring my raven, Teddy sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore, asking that Aza be considered as my 'owl'. Not too long after we received his reply:

_Mr. Tonks,_

_We might be able to make an exception, but Aza will not able to stay at the owlery for obvious reasons. Therefore, Aza will have to stay with either Hagrid or perhaps, her head of house. Arrangements will be made after her sorting. _

_Regards,_

* * *

Dumbledore Albus

My shirt appeared thrown on, and my cloak was crooked, for I slept in much too late. Today, I would be getting the things I would need for school, including, my very first wand. My glee could not be contained. Literally. I might have as well had pure sugar, for the copious amounts of energy and enthusiasm I have. Over the last few days, Andy had been contemplating giving me an anti-anxiety potion, but she never did. Cassie would not be going with us since she went to work with Teddy and neither would Juliette for she would be taken care of by one Albus's friends, Ms. Figg, I believe.

I ran down the steps to our fireplace where Andy stood there waiting. An irritated look happened to be upon her face.

"This isn't for me…" Andy said. Her eyes wandered to the clock.

"I know. I know. I apologize; see I was reading late last ni-"

"Yes, I know. Come on, let's go" she said. After flooing to the fireplace in the street, we hurried over to Gringotts. Once inside I saw the goblins for the first time. They were rather _creepy _looking. They had scowls that looked liked they were permanently attached to their faces and beady little eyes that made you feel guilty for doing nothing at all. (_Yeesh). _She stopped in front of one the goblins, and took a key from her pocket.

"We would like to make a withdrawal" she said calmly.

"I see you have your key… well come along then" he said, his voice sounded like sand paper. We followed him into a small boat. Once we were inside, we zoomed past more or so like a roller coaster, which was well, fun. I had to control my urge to put my hands up and scream. Thankfully, I sat on my hands to make sure I didn't do so…

Once at the vault, he placed one of his nails in a slit of wall creating noises of nails on chalkboard, making me cringe. _(Reminds me of my third grade teacher…)._

"Vault 806" the goblin said. Instead of waiting outside of the vault with Mr. Creepy Goblin, I followed Andy inside the vault. Inside there wasn't many grand treasures, for I knew Andy had been disinherited for marrying Teddy, but otherwise there were a few heirlooms from Teddy's side of the family. From what I could tell, he was pretty well off (_which explains a lot_). Tonks soon brought me out of my reverie and tapped me on the shoulder; she already had a bag of galleons in her hand. Before leaving the vault, she placed the bag in one of her pockets in her robes.

"So, where are we going off to first?" I asked.

"Let's grab some of your books at Flourish and Botts… Hmmm it seems you need, _The Standard Book o f Spells_ _(Grade One) _by Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic_by Bathilda Bag- You already have that book don't you?" I nodded. We already were standing in front of the store. While she was talking I peeked inside.

"Hmm... alright. Check. You need _Magical Theory_by Adalbert Waffling, _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore, _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander, and _Protecting Yourself Against the Dark Arts _by Chesses Chisholm. Hmm. How bout you go and get yourself fitted Twilfit and Tattings, you need three plain black school robes, a new winter robe, one black pointed hat, you already have dragon hide gloves… Um, I'll meet you at Olivanders in one hour. Got it?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit" I said. I hurried over to Twilfit and Tattings (_thank goodness it was not too far from Flourish and Botts). _Once inside, Signor Palladino greeted me, and asked, "What do would you like today Miss Bruyere?'

"Three plain school robes and a new winter robe, black with silver buttons to be exact, "I replied.

"Easy enough. Let's get you refitted, shall we?" he said.

Thirty minutes later, I had all the clothes I needed, and headed over to Olivander's… In Olivander's, the room was poorly lit, and had thousands of boxes stacked up everywhere. It seemed there was a film of dust that covered most everything _(my step-mother would have a heart attack…). _

"Good morning" a soft voice said. I jumped* and saw an old man with scraggly white hair and beard. His silvery eyes sort of, well, freaked me out.

"Are you related to Cornelia Van Alst?" he asked.

"I believe so… I think she was my father's mother…" I replied.

"Ah, yes. Nine and half inches. Redwood and dragon heartstring. Great with healing…" he said. He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings.

"Now which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"Uh, right" I said. He started measuring everywhere.

"Alright then" he went in between the rows of boxes a grabbed one, "Try this one right here. Oak and phoenix tail feather. Ten inches. Rather springy".

I gave it wave, some of the boxes fell out of theirs shelves.

"No, how about birch and dragon heartstring. Twelve inches rather bendy,"

Once more, I tried again, but this time one of the lamps broke.

"Definitely not. Let's try willow and unicorn hair. Nine inches"

I waved and instead of smashing and crashing things, it instead made peaceful sounds and fixed this broken lamp.

"Hmm… interesting… That will be eight galleons" he said.

"After paying him, Andy had finally arrived at Olivander's.

"Already finished? That was quick," she said.

"Andromeda Tonks. Cherry and phoenix feather. Twelve inches. Rather pliable. Very good with charm work" Olivander said. Andy smiled. After our goodbyes, I thought I could see Hogwarts in my horizons. _Three more days._

* * *

Teddy and Cassie saw me off at King's Cross Station around 10:30. My suitcase had most of my belongings shrunken, for I couldn't fit all the things I had in just one suitcase. Andy thought I didn't need to lug around another suitcase so instead she shrunken them and said for me to ask my head of house to unshrink my things. We all ran through the barrier. When doing so, I was rather freaked out. I mean running into a brick wall defied all logic (and seemed stupid at the time), but I made it through without a scratch to my surprise. The hustle and bustle of all the students made me slightly intimidated. Before, I had gained my magic I went to small muggle private school. It seemed much smaller then Hogwarts, we only had twenty three students in my year. Teddy waved supportively and told me, "Stick you chin up, ol' girl. Try your hardest and stay out of trouble"

"I'll try my best to do so" I said. Taking his advice, I took a deep breath and walked confidently to the train and took an empty compartment towards the middle of the train. I took the book _Rare Beings _out of my bag and started to read.

_Another trait of mermaids is they are very protective, if you upset or harm one of their own they will (if you ever got the chance. This is very unlikely) then you will find yourself killed in a matter of days. All-_

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a small voice asked. I looked up and saw a skinny Asian girl with her long hair in a braid.

"Sure" I said. She sat in the seat across of me, obviously tinkering with what to say.

"Are you a first year too?" she asked.

"Mhmm. It's all exciting isn't it?" I placed my book next to me.

"Yeah. I wonder what house I'll be in"

"One can only imagine… Wait, what's your name?"

"Sachiko Miki. What's yours?"

"Jacqueline. Jacqueline Bruyere"

"French? You look a little Spanish too"

"Mix" (_Of Spanish and Italian…_)

"Oh… that's cool. I'm just plain old Japanese. I don't mean to my nose into things, but how did you get that Silver Star on your eye?"

"I'm not quite sure to be honest…"

"Oh, that's fine. It's pretty cool looking though"

"Yeah…Do you know any spells yet?"

"A few that my mum taught me, but not a lot, at least, not yet…"

"Same… but I prefer making potions. Andy gave me a potions making kit for Christmas"

"Oooh! That sounds so exciting! My mum wouldn't even let me near a cauldron, for I have a habit of bumping into things…"

"That's sounds like my st-sister Cassie"

"Well, I have found I'm not the only klutz in the world that makes me feel a lot better. At least I have a steady hand when it comes to art"

"What kind-"

"Oh, hello. Do you mind if we sit here?" a tall, burly boy asked. An audacious looking girl stood next to him. They looked to be twins, both of them had curly dirty blonde hair, and grey eyes. They both already had their robes on.

"It's fine with me" I said.

"Same here" Sachiko said. They both took a seat on either side.

"I'm Jacoby Meade and this is-" he said.

"His sister Myrna" she said, "What are your names?"

"Jacqueline Bruyere" I said.

"Sachiko Miki" she said.

"I heard you two were talking about art… have you heard of the new wizard museum in Rotterdam? It's supposed to be great" he said

"Yes, but my mum won't let me go. I heard there are some very pretty paintings" Sachiko said.

"You'll see it sometime probably… well, at least at Hogwarts they have paintings all over the walls" Myrna added.

"Really? I haven't heard of that… in Japan, There is only a witch school, Kyoryoku Na Tsue Academy, they don't have many paintings other then gruesome icky ones. They specialize in Defense against the Dark Arts, but I am more interested in Transfiguration, which is why I'm going to Hogwarts" Sachiko said.

"Makes sense, for Jacoby and I, we have wanted to got to Hogwarts since we were four. Our whole family has gone there" Myrna said, "Cool star"

"Uh. Thanks" I blushed (_well my version of blushing_).

Sachiko checked her pocket watch, "Oh we might want to change into our robes soon, it seems we will be arriving in about twenty minutes". We waved goodbye and left to change.

~AR~

When we came back we found all four of us rather giddy with excitement, mostly because we wondered what house we would be sorted into.

* * *

**AN: **I know, I'm horrible, but with the beginning speech, sorting, and her introduction to her house, it added up. So, I had to cut it in half. Okay, kind of disappointed with the lack of review with the great amount of visitors... **Attention silent readers:** please review for this chapter, even if it's only a sentence long. It's not that difficult and it doesn't take that long... thanks to all those that have reviewed so far.

- AR


	9. Part One: Chapter Five

_Disclaimer ~ Yadda Yadda (insert clever remark) I do own my OCs and my plot Yadda Yadda and I do not own Harry Potter which is owned by the great JK Rowling_

* * *

**_Eternal Savior_**

**_Part A:_**

**_Chapter Five_**

Before entering the great hall, I grabbed a small flask of Ogden's from my shirt pocket and took a sip. I knew I would need it, for tonight was the opening feast. Another year with dunderheads, who could barely write a sentence, or for that matter, brew a potion without melting a cauldron or two. I entered without a sound, and sat before preparing myself for inane questions. Thankfully, it seems they have learned to leave me alone. In front of me were some overly sweet dishes Albus seemed to prefer, I decided I'd rather not even try it. I looked up once more and saw the great hall was soon flooded with students. Most of the students cowered under my gaze. Good. I shuddered at the thought of my first year of teaching. After a week of utter disrespect, I kicked out students, took many points off, and assigned the dirtiest, vilest tasks for the many detentions assigned. After that, no one dared to mock me and call me 'Snivellus'. The chatter soon stopped and the doors open fully. First years flocked behind Minerva, timidly looking at the sorting hat on the chair. After the sorting hat's song, the stern transfiguration's teacher pulled a scroll from her robes.

"Blackwell, Leslieth" A scrawny looking boy with square black glasses sat timidly on the chair. The hat once on roared, "RAVENCLAW!" immediately. Ravenclaw cheered.

"Bruyere, Jacqueline" A small girl with curly brown hair, and strange looking star over her eye curled onto the chair. The hat waited several minutes before finally deciding.

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Curious…_

"Burnes, Keith" A blue eyed boy with shaggy auburn hair covering his eyes sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Czerwinksi, Wilhelm" A boys with pale blonde hair and hazel blue eyes sat on the stool. _Ah, this must be Johann's boy. _

"SLYTHERIN!"

_No Gryffindor this year? Hmm this year is looking better and better…_

"Dalton, Robert"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Fawcett, Vera"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hornby, Violet"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Damn._

"Lynch, Aidan"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"McCormack, Kirley"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Meade, Jacoby"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Meade, Myrna"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Miki, Sachiko"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ogden, Rumella"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Scamander, Rolf"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Singh, Madirakshi"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Smith, Katherine"

"HUFFLEPUFF!

By this time, I was beginning to ignore what was happening; I heard a Toskins, Tremlett, Toots, and a Valencia.

"Weasley, Bill"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Surprise, surprise…_

"Now that the sorting is over, I have an announcement: fizzy fizzleby, zing! And snap. That is all have a wonderful feast!" Albus said. _Crazy old man…_

* * *

While walking over I sat next to some fourth year named Velora who seemed very... for lack of a better word, austentatious. So I was very happy when Sachiko was sorted into Slytherin as well, I smiled and waved her over to sit next to me. She turned towards a third year boy and asked, "Whom may I ask is head of Slytherin?"

"Professor Snape, he's the man with pale skin and black hair" the boy said and pointed towards him. _Is that... no it couldn't be... "but I will know you Severus Snape..." _

_**bLAcKouT**_

* * *

**AN: **I aplogize for the rather long hiatus and thank you to those of you who have reviewed and I still need a beta for this story

~ Aurelia Rose


End file.
